tibianguildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Disturbed Avengers
Disturbed Avengers Disturbed Avengerson www.tibia.com (Warning: View external websites at your own risk!) History *Founded on 14 December 2008. *Fourth oldest guild on Vinera. *Homeworld: Vinera. *Current Guildhall: Halls of Serenity. *Founded by: Unknown. *Allied with: Vineran Legion, Circle of Trust, and Burning Souls. *Current Guild Leader: Himura Kyos *War Participation: None. *Current Policital Stance: Peaceful 'Policy' Unknown Rules and Regulations # No Randomize player killing- Anyone that is reported or caught random player killing, will automatically be kicked from the guild, this guild does not support random player killing if the injustified player killing is not necessary. # No stealing- This guild is not fond of theives, though it does not violate the tibia rules, its still considered wrong to others, anyone that is caught stealing will be forced to pay a 10k fine or kicked from the guild otherwise. # Following the Tibia Rules- This guild supports the Tibia Rules and recommends for ALL members of the guild to follow these rules, anyone that is caught violating these rules will be punished by cipsoft. # No Power Abusing- Powering abusing is strictly prohibited in this guild, its not supported by this guild, anyone caught power abusing others will be forced to pay 20k fine+dismissal of the guild until the vice-leaders and leader finds the person ready to be reinvited. # Respect one another- With every guild comes players that have different opinions and different attitudes, with all that have different minds, tension is bound to happen, especially with big guilds. With this, teaching others to respect one another creates a stronger bond and friendly environment between the members in the guild, which will also help reducing the amount of arguments that occur, members that keep insulting one another, threatening others within a guild will be fined 5k+ depromoted of ranking, regardless who was right or who was wrong, this depromotion will last until their attitudes are seen to improved. # Take evidence- Since situations are bound to happen, its recommended that if something happens, proof will be needed to backup ones story, so either videos or screenshots would prove helpful if something was to occur. # War Situations- Since this is a PvP server, war will happen sooner or later, so if you plan to join war, make sure you leave the guild before declaring your status in war, this guild is neutral and wont participate in war, anyone that is in war and fails to report it will be kicked from the guild dishonorably and not be allowed to join back until the war is over. Rooting for a certain team will NOT cause players to be kicked, everyone is entitled of their own opinion, but this guild will not support anyone in war, anyone that is caught supporting the war will be fined 10k. # No Skull Bashing- In pvp servers theres going to be players that are going to be skulled, but that doesnt give you the right to be randomly attacking players that are skulled, unless they attacked you with intentions of harming you, you can attack back, BUT you must also know there maybe consequences for such acts, so just becareful, anyone who is randomly skull bashing players that does not concern them will be fined 5k # English statements- The guild requires the members of being able to speak and understand at least basic english, not all members can speak and understand english frequently then most, but I understand, long as its understandable and can be tolerated then its acceptable. Any players that are in the guild that dont know any basic or decent english will be kicked. #* Non-english statements in the guild chat is something that is NOT needed to be enforced, if the player wants to speak their native language in the channel they can, Me, neither should anyone should enforce only english statements in the guild, they may speak as much as they please. Structure The Disturbed Avengers has Thirteen ranks. However they are mainly used to seperate groups of the guild rather then show ones rank over another. *'Strickened Avenger' **Guild Leader. *'Mighty Avenger' **Fulfils a "Captain" role. In which each Mighty Avenger leads a paticular rank or group of the guild. **Must be level 100 or above. **Must Speak English. **Must have strong tibia knowledge. **Must be on a Premium Account. **Guild Vice Leader. *'Legendary Avenger' **No Known Information *'Demonic Avenger' **No Known Information *'Holy Avenger' **No Known Information *'Dark Avenger' **No Known Information *'Honored Avenger' **No Known Information *'Sacred Avenger' **No Known Information *'Royal Avenger' **No Known Information *'Loyal Avenger' **No Known Information *'Savaged Avenger' **No Known Information *'Mascot' **No Known Information *'Young Avenger' **Entry rank for players under the minimum standards who are still allowed to be apart of the guild. Or players who have not been selected for their group. Traditions Unknown Colors Unknown Mission Unknown